1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to containers for storing low level nuclear and other contaminated waste materials and particularly to waste containers having incorporated therewith compression frames for compacting the waste material into one or more compressed layers within the containers wherein each of the compression frames are locked within guide channels disposed within the containers by positively biased locking mechanisms located at spaced elevations along the channels.
2. History of the Prior Art
With the increasing use of nuclear fuels as sources of power, together with the increasing experimentation utilizing nuclear source materials, there is an evergrowing problem relating to the disposal not only of the high level nuclear waste material but of low level nuclear waste materials including containers, protective clothing, cleaning utensils, instruments and the like. In disposing of low level nuclear waste and other contaminated materials, use has been made of various sizes of sealed containers which are designed to be non-reusable so that once the containers have been filled with the contaminated materials, they cannot be opened by persons trying to tamper with the containers or by accident such as being dropped or mishandled during transportation from a filling station to a disposal site.
In recent years, a growing use has been made of generally rectangular metallic containers which are formed having a separate lid which may be secured to the body of the container by special clips, welding or otherwise secured so as to be non-removable once in place. Generally, the size of these rectangular containers permit approximately four or more cubic yards of loose debris or waste to be housed within each container. One example of a non-reusable, sealed waste container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,927 to Lyndon M. Teague.
One of the primary concerns involved with the disposal of contaminated waste material such as low level nuclear waste is in locating adequate disposal sites wherein such material may be stored, buried or otherwise contained without fear of endangering the general public or environment. Site selection must therefore be made dependent upon population densities, soil conditions, stability of the terrain in the surrounding area, moisture levels and the like. Because of the material involved, nuclear or other contaminated waste disposal sites are limited in number and the use of the space within such sites must be accomplished in such a manner as to be obtain an optimum of burial or storage capacity. Further, the handling of contaminated waste products adds significantly to the costs with respect to the use of such items and therefore, the less material or containers that must be handled to effectively dispose of a given amount or volume of waste material, the more efficient and cost effective will be the method of disposal.
Therefore, in the handling of low level nuclear and other contaminated waste materials, there are two primary considerations which should be born in mind in order to more effectively reduce disposal costs. These considerations are to minimize the amount of handling involved in the disposal process and to maximize the efficient use of the storage capacity of the waste containers so as to minimize the amount of storage or burial space required for a given amount of waste materials.
To increase the efficiency of large, metallic contaminated waste dispensers, use has been made of compacting mechanisms to force the waste materials into compressed areas within the containers thereafter retaining the waste by means of frames positioned within the containers. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,927 to Lyndon M. Teague in which is disclosed a compaction frame for use with metallic waste containers wherein the frame is guided within the containers by guide channels positioned vertically therein. As the frames are positioned within the channels and urged downwardly therein, the portions of the frame within the channels pass beyond yieldable cut-outs made within the channels. The cut-outs normally extend inwardly of the channel but flex outwardly as the frame member passes downwardly through the channel. After the frame member has passed each yieldable member, the inherent resiliency of the metal from which the channels are made allows the members to return or flex inwardly of the channels thereby preventing the withdrawal of the frames therefrom.
Through use, however, it has been determined that the formation of yieldable locking members integrally with the channel members creates locking projections which oftentimes fail as such members do not flex inwardly enough to prevent the withdrawal of the compression frame after it has been forced into place. This problem is especially true when the compression forces are increased thereby resulting with more force being placed on the frame and on the yieldable locking members by the compressed materials.
In addition to the foregoing, problems have arisen with the contaminated waste within the container becoming lodged within the guide channels or within the openings where the yieldable locking members are located. The trash or contaminated waste within the channels prevents the effective operation of the locking means and oftentimes requires a realignment of the frame or a removal of the frame in order to clear the channels so as to permit the proper operation and placement of the compression frame being used. Again, with reference to the aforementioned patent to Teague, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,927, it should be noted that generally more than one frame is utilized per waste container. In this manner, the waste material within the containers may be successively compressed thereby permitting one container to hold as much of the waste material as would be otherwise stored in as many as seven non-compacted containers.